Administration of a metformin/glyburide combination tablet for 16 weeks to subjects with NIDDM who failed glycemic control on maximum dose sulfonylurea therapy will produce reductions in HbA and in fasting plasma glucose when compared to treatment with metformin alone or to glyburide (substituted for 1st or 2nd generation sulfonylurea therapy during lead-in) alone.